Amour compromis
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Harry remarque un nouveau, Peter dont il essaye de se rapprocher, mais est-ce réellement une bonne idée? POVHarry, WIP, Slash HP/OC HP/SS Warning : mention de drogue
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Dans cette fic Harry est intéressé par un/des garçon(s), je préfère vous prévenir. ^^**

**Par la suite il sera peut-être question de drogue, ce ne sera bien évidement pas le centre de l'histoire, loin de là.**

**Nous suivons le point de vue d'Harry, d'habitude je privilégie le point de vue omniscient, ne m'en voulez pas si parfois il y a de petits cafouillages -'**

**Pas de lemon en perspective, en tout cas je ne crois pas x)**

**Voilà je crois que c'est à peu près tout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours j'ai envie d'aller lui parler. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me sens trop naze, pas assez intéressant pour lui. J'en ai parlé à Hermione, bon OK en réalité elle m'a regardé d'un air amusé en me disant « Tu l'aimes bien Peter hein ? ». La rentrée avait eue lieu quelques semaines auparavant et c'était à cette occasion que j'avais rencontré –ou plutôt aperçu – le fameux Peter. Il venait manifestement d'une famille aisée, toutes ses affaires respiraient la nouveauté et le _haut_ de gamme, ses parents occupaient de _hautes_ fonctions au Ministère de la Magie ce qui les avait amené à beaucoup voyager (et à rencontrer des dirigeants _haut_ placés ? Sans doute). Un peu comme des ambassadeurs ils s'établissaient dans un pays pour un an, 6 mois parfois moins. En Europe d'après ce que je sais. Peter avait donc suivit des cours à domicile avec de fameux professeurs, rémunérés à prix d'or par Papa-Maman. Cependant un changement de carrière de sa mère l'avait poussée à s'établir de façon beaucoup plus durable, le père avait suivi pour rester au plus près de sa famille. C'est ainsi que Peter et ses parents avaient décidé que le jeune homme irait faire ses études à Poudlard étant donné qu'eux-mêmes s'étaient installés dans un très chic appartement londonien (sais j'en sais rien, mais je suppose). En tout cas celui lui permettrait de facilement rentrer chez lui pour les vacances.

Je sais tout ça parce que je suis, disons, indiscret, curieux ? J'ai glané chaque bride d'information que j'ai pu récolter sur le beau châtain aux yeux bleus qui a su retenir mon attention. Il a donc eu droit à sa Cérémonie de Répartition en privé, car passer avec les première année alors qu'on a 16 ans pouvait être légèrement gênant, on avait préféré lui éviter cela. De toute façon il est très discret, trop discret pour une approche facile, mais c'est normal pour un Serdaigle, il n'a ni la fougue d'un Gryffondor ni la morgue d'un Serpentard, ce genre de spécimen se fait nettement moins remarquer.

Bref, revenons-en à ce moment où Hermione m'a traitreusement parlé de Peter Johnson. Nous étions dans le parc en train de manger quelques sandwichs piqués en cuisine, profitant d'un maigre rayon de soleil d'octobre. Elle a alors énoncé la réplique fatale, juste au moment où je mordais (devrais-je dire goulument ? Oui, des fois je ressemble un peu trop à Ron) dans mon déjeuner.

- Tu l'aimes bien Peter hein ?

Comme ça, sans prévenir, alors que tout était calme, silencieux ! Après m'être étouffé pendant quelques secondes, je relevais bêtement les yeux vers elle.

Et là, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je me suis mis à rire. J'ai dû me reprendre rapidement, mais c'était loin d'être évident !

-Ahem je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais oui bien sûr je te crois, ton air faussement dégagé n'est absolument pas convainquant ! En plus tu rougis.

Comme je ne répondais rien elle insista, souriant avec un petit air entendu qui signifiait « on ne me la fait pas à moi ! » Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai soupiré longuement.

-Bon peut-être bien…

-Ah ah je le savais !

-Doucement Hermione on pourrait t'entendre ! Dis-je soudain alarmé, jetant frénétiquement des regards par-dessus mon épaule. En plus tu m'as coupé la parole.

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas du tout l'air désolée…

En fait elle avait du mal à arrêter de rigoler, ça en devenait gênant.

-Toi, Hermione Granger, tu ne sais plus te contrôler ? Ô studieuse gryffondor, qu'es-tu devenue ?

-Tu ne détourneras pas la question en te moquant de moi Harry !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était Ron qui, comme toujours, arrivait au meilleur moment. Ba oui, toujours là pour mettre les pieds dans le plat le rouquin !

-Rien du t…

-Harry est amoureux de Peter !

-Hermione ! J'étais totalement offusqué, comment osait-elle ?

-Ah ah je le savais ! Dit mon (ex)meilleur ami en poussant un cri de victoire.

-Pfff…

-Faut que t'aille lui parler !

Ron s'assit à côté de moi en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos, ce garçon était définitivement d'une grande délicatesse…

-Oh mais arrêtez tous les deux ! Je l'ai remarqué OK…

-Ah !

-…Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de sentiments !

Juste après ça ils ont fait quelque chose de totalement in-su-ppor-table, ils se sont retournés l'un vers l'autre le temps d'échanger un sourire complice. Ah mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve !

-Ce que vous pouvez m'agacer quand vous faites ça…

-Ca quoi ?

-Vous vous regardez comme si vous communiquiez par télépathie ! Et moi je me sens exclu, c'est pas sympa !

-D'accord Harry on arrête de t'embêter (Pas moi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ron), parlons-en calmement d'accord ?

-D'accord…

J'avais bien été obligé de marmonner cette réponse, je les connais par cœur dans le cas contraire ils ne m'auraient pas lâché !

-Bon, tu admets être intéressé par Peter, le nouveau ? Hermione a décidément un ton professoral qui peut exaspérer mais bon, elle fait ça pour m'aider après tout.

-Oui…

-Tu aimerais donc entrer en contact avec lui ?

-Ba ouais, dans le meilleur des cas ça serait cool.

-T'inquiète mon pote c'est facile !

Ron s'était alors mis à parler de façon précipitée en faisant de grands gestes désordonnés. Ce garçon… tout un poème.

-Franchement mec c'est _easy_ ! Alors tu…

-Non mais sérieusement Ron tu t'entends parler des fois ?

-Oh ça va Hermione ! Mon meilleur ami haussa les épaules, totalement exaspéré par sa copine. En même temps elle n'avait pas totalement tort cette façon de parler c'est lourd à force, tout ça pour faire un peu plus _joueur de quidditch complètement détendu et cool_, je vous jure.

-Donc je disais, rien de plus facile ici ! Tu lui rentres dedans dans un couloir, tu fais tomber ses affaires, évidemment comme tu es un gentleman tu l'aides à les ramasser et là tu engages la conversation.

-Ouais c'est brillant. Merci Ron, franchement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, c'est teeeeellement original comme approche qu'il ne verra rien venir.

-Pfff bien sûr si tu veux une approche originale…

-Sinon vous pourriez vous faire coller ensemble.

Et voilà, mes deux meilleurs amis sont débiles, oh non pourquoi moi ?

-Hermione ne t'y mets pas je t'en prie j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Ron…

-Hé !

-Je parle sérieusement Harry. Évidemment il faudrait éviter qu'il ait l'impression qu'il est punit par ta faute mais sinon ça pourrait vous permettre de vous rapprocher, une ou deux heures de galère ensemble permettent souvent d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Et à la limite cela peut aussi t'aider à voir s'il te plaît vraiment ou pas.

Je dois reconnaître qu'à ce moment-là c'est moi et Ron qui avons échangé un regard qui en dit long. Même si ce n'était pas la technique d'approche du siècle ce serait sans doute plus crédible que celle proposée par Ron.

-Vous allez me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ou on va en potions pour mettre mon idée en pratique ?

* * *

Les cachots. Potions. Rogue. Berk. Ça c'est ma réaction habituelle, tous les mardis et jeudis durant deux heures. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent parce que je partage ma table avec Peter. Ron et Hermione m'ont traitreusement abandonné, ils se sont dépêchés d'aller s'installer au fond à côté de Neville. Je me retrouve seul comme le pauvre petit Peter. Pas très sympas les Serdaigles ! Je croyais qu'ils seraient accueillants avec ce pauvre garçon parce qu'ils se doutent bien qu'il ne connait personne mais non, rien du tout, les mêmes groupes que d'habitude se sont formés sans tenir compte du « nouveau ».

-POTTER ! Encore en train de rêvasser à ce que je vois ? Décidément vous brillez par votre incapacité depuis le début du semestre.

Grommeler sans le défier du regard, je ne peux pas me permettre plus… Non, ne regarde pas son petit sourire, il te provoque, calme toi calme toi…

-Quelle éloquence Potter, La Gazette du Sorcier devra-t-elle se contenter d'un tel discours venant de l'Élu ? Quel dommage…

Respire Harry, ne le regarde pas, pense à Peter, tu veux griller tes chances en paraissant instable ? Non, alors pas d'éclat de voix, on se calme.

Rogue a fini par me lâcher mais je tremble quand même. Peter est à côté de moi ! Ilestàcôtédemoiouidemoiohmondieumondieumondieu ! J'épie se gestes délicats, il est si élégant en versant le contenu de cette fiole dans son chaudron… Hé mais attend, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

-Non Peter, NON !

Trop tard, son chaudron a explosé. Moi j'ai l'air ridicule, figé dans la position que j'avais avant l'explosion, à moitié levé de ma chaise, une main tendue vers le Serdaigle pour l'empêcher de mettre trop de mucus de veracrasse dans sa mixture. Rogue a eu de la chance il a seulement reçu un peu de potion sur le bas de sa robe, après tout des années de cours lui ont enseigné le réflexe de reculer au premier bruit suspect. Peter n'en mène pas large, le pauvre, ça arrive à tout le monde (sauf de rares exceptions du genre… Hermione) de causer du désordre dans le cours de Rogue. En plus c'était totalement involontaire, une simple erreur !

-Bien Monsieur Johnson, vous me ferez le plaisir de recommencer cette potion ce soir en retenue, dit Rogue en lançant un récurvite sur le sol du cachot et les Serpentards (dans un geste soi-disant négligeant qui omet – tout à fait involontairement j'en suis sûr – de nettoyer les Gryffondors).

-Monsieur ce n'est pas sa faute !

-Taisez-vous Potter ! Vous croyez-vous apte à contester MES décisions ? Vous auriez pu empêcher cette explosion en prévenant monsieur Johnson plus tôt mais évidemment l'humilier en vous manifestant au dernier moment était plus éclatant n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non pas du…

-Je vous ai dit de vous taire Potter ! Vous saviez que son chaudron allait exploser mais vous n'aviez rien dit à temps volontairement, votre goût pour la pagaille n'est sans doute pas étranger à ce comportement abject, vous serez également en retenue ce soir, 20h dans mon bureau !

Franchement c'est dégueulasse qu'il s'en prenne à moi comme ça ! Il raconte n'importe quoi juste pour me coller une retenue, je vais lui faire voir…

-Non Harry! me souffle Hermione.

Mais oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais, une retenue avec Peter. En plus maintenant il me sourit gentiment, lui il sait juste que j'ai voulu l'aider et c'est vrai que pendant un moment j'ai seulement eu envie d'empêcher Rogue d'être injuste, une fois de plus. Il est craquant quand même, je suis certain qu'il est timide parce qu'il ne connait personne, il ne regarde les gens qu'indirectement, trop mignon…

-Harry contrôle-toi t'es pas très discret mon vieux. Me murmure Ron le plus discrètement possible. Aïe. Ron, discret ? Peter risque d'avoir tout entendu ! Non on dirait qu'il n'a rien entendu du tout, il semble surtout atterré par son heure de retenue. Je me sens un peu coupable, je ne suis pas responsable de sa punition mais je l'ai souhaitée quand même. Pfff qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un mauvais karma…

-POTTER ! Décidément vous êtes incorrigible, toujours sur mon chemin, allez déguerpissez !

Oups, le cours est terminé c'est vrai et je ne fais même pas un geste vers mes affaires. Je sors le plus vite possible et me rue vers la porte où m'attendent un Ron et une Hermione au visage victorieux.

-Content Harry ?

-Vous savez quoi ? Vivement ce soir.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, avec ce premier chapitre je m'essaye à pas mal de choses nouvelles pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Désolée de mettre aussi longtemps à publier mais malheureusement je ne suis pas capable de donner des échéances pour les chapitres, ils arriveront quand ils arriveront, je suis incapable de me forcer à écrire car il faut vraiment que j'en ai envie pour arriver à quelque chose d'acceptable, d'ailleurs cette fois-ci c'est la scène qui ouvre mon troisième chapitre (parce que OUI j'ai un chapitre d'avance ! D ) qui m'a redonné cette envie.**

**Autre petite précision : Je pense partir sur un slash Harry/Rogue, Peter est un point de départ mais il n'est pas le « but » de la fic. Votre avis sur cette suite est le bienvenue**

**Merci beaucoup à Lassa-Liam et Karoline83 pour leur reviews, elles sont appréciées. ^^**

**Trêve de bla-bla inintéressant, place au nouveau chapitre et bonnes vacances !**

* * *

J'ai stressé toute la journée à cause de cette saleté de retenue. J'espère qu'on aura au moins l'occasion de parler un peu ! Une seconde plus tard mes réflexions furent interrompues par un bruit de pas dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Ca ne peut être que lui ! Calme-toi Harry tout va bien aller, essaye de ne pas trop le dévisager lorsqu'il arrivera tout près…

-Salut.

Le garçon qui me plaît est devant moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est lui tendre la main mécaniquement. Je reprends mes esprits et tente de surmonter mon stress en articulant un vague « bonsoir ». Génial. Maintenant il doit me prendre pour un débile, il va penser que ce que la Gazette dit de moi est vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça.

-On n'a pas vraiment été présenté, moi c'est Peter Johnson. Il sourit en relevant légèrement le coin gauche de sa bouche, puis me glisse, comme si c'était une confidence :

-Par contre pas la peine que tu me dises qui tu es, je t'ai reconnu.

J'esquisse un faible sourire, hé oui, toujours ma cicatrice.

-J'ai vu ta photo dans pas mal de magazines ces derniers temps, ils ne sont pas tendres avec toi ! Dit mon Serdaigle préféré en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais je tenais à te dire que je suis de ton côté, ils ont bien dû le reconnaître en découvrant que tu disais la vérité sur Tu-sais-qui. Et c'est important que tu saches qu'il y a des gens qui te soutiennent.

Je souris au jeune homme devant cette constatation tout à fait sincère, peu sont les gens qui me parlent aussi franchement et ça fait beaucoup de bien. Ce cher Peter aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Il me facilite grandement les choses en venant vers moi, qui plus est en établissant un contact amical, si seulement c'était parce que je lui plais…

-Merci Peter ! Lui dis-je en souriant chaleureusement. Dommage qu'on se rencontre dans des circonstances pareilles mais je voulais…

-Bonsoir messieurs, susurra une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre. Comptez-vous prendre racine devant cette porte ou allez-vous vous décider à entrer ? Tout de suite !

Penauds, Peter et moi entrons dans le bureau de l'affreux Maître des Potions. Peter n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en faire un ami, il avait presque battu mon record.

-Et dépêchez-vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre le thé, lâcha mon cher professeur d'un ton sec. Johnson, vous referez votre potion et correctement cette fois, car dans le cas contraire je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

Je vis un éclair cruel d'amusement passer dans les yeux de Rogue, je déteste ce type, s'en prendre à mon Peter !

-Quand à vous Potter, me dit-il en perdant toute trace d'amusement, mais plutôt en me considérant comme un déchet indigne de son attention, étant donné que vous n'avez pas eu la présence d'esprit pour empêcher Johnson de faire exploser son chaudron…

-Mais je ne pouvais pas…

-SILENCE ! Rugit le directeur des Serpentards. Ne m'interrompez pas Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit, ajouta-t-il, me fusillant du regard, presque aussi viscéralement que j'étais moi-même en train de le faire.

-Donc, je disais, puisque vous avez décidé de jouer au malin, vous allez apprendre à être méthodique, efficace et surtout utile ! Vous allez refaire les étiquettes de mes échantillons personnels de potions, et gare à vous si vous en brisez un !

-Je reste un moment sans savoir quoi penser. C'est tout ? Au moment où je pense qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça, Rogue se met à sourire d'une façon qui ne me plaît guère. Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? *

-Je parle bien de _tous_ mes échantillons, dit-il me fixant et en ouvrant sadiquement le placard derrière lui, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. J'espère que tu as apprécié le mélange de surprise et de désespoir que tu viens d'apercevoir sur mon visage, car désormais il n'y aura plus que de la haine. Severus Rogue, je te hais.

Et c'est partit pour une soirée de folie. On dirait que Roguinet a deviné mes intentions, c'est comme s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour m'empêcher de me rapprocher de Peter. Tout d'abord il a fait léviter le chaudron pour l'envoyer négligemment dans un coin de la salle, comme par hasard le plus loin de moi possible (et le coin le moins bien entretenu, du Rogue tout craché), histoire qu'on ne puisse pas échanger une parole sans devoir hausser la voix. Ba oui Harry, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est de Rogue qu'il s'agit voyons, comment as-tu pu penser qu'il te laisserait parler en retenue ? Jeune garçon naïf, toi qui te réjouissais de cette retenue comme si tu allais à un premier rendez-vous !

-Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si décevant ?

Tiens c'est nouveau ça, Rogue a l'air fatigué en me parlant, suis-je vraiment si irrécupérable ? En me retournant pour lui lancer un coup d'œil étonné j'assiste à un spectacle étrange. Roque est assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur son poing et il me regarde, résigné. Ni haineux ni dégouté, non, résigné ! Évidement sitôt qu'il s'aperçoit que je l'observe il reprend son visage habituel et me toise dédaigneusement.

-Ça fait quatre heures que vous êtes là Potter, quatre heures et vous n'avez toujours pas terminé ! Déguerpissez, retournez dans votre dortoir et revenez demain, même heure, pour terminer votre travail.

Le Rogue habituel ayant refait surface il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, remballer mes affaires grogner un vague adieu et pousser la porte de son bureau sans me retourner.

Sur le chemin menant à la salle commune j'ai le temps de réfléchir, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je hais les retenues avec Rogue, on doit se taper tout le château pour aller des cachots à la tour de Gryffondor ! En temps normal on met un bon quart d'heure mais ce soir j'ai envie d'un peu de calme et de solitude pour penser un peu, ici je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'être seul avec moi-même, pourtant ça fait du bien des fois. Loin de moi l'idée de regretter les vacances d'été, mais chez les Dursley on me fiche la paix maintenant, je ne prononce pas trois mots par jour et passe le plus clair de mon temps dehors ou dans ma chambre. J'ai tout le temps souhaité pour un peu d'introspection. C'est un des avantages d'être pris par un fou dangereux par sa propre « famille », ils ont peur de moi et craignent que je n'enfreigne les règles de Poudlard en leur jetant un sort.

Cette retenue m'a frustré, je n'ai pas pu parler avec Peter alors qu'il est venu vers moi si gentiment ! J'en veux à Rogue, bien évidemment, mais je suis plus perdu qu'autre chose par rapport à Peter, cette approche de sa part m'a rappelé qu'en réalité je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, je ne le connais pas. Dans ce cas-là peut-on parler de sentiments ? J'hésite, je change d'avis, pendant une minute je suis convaincu qu'il ne s'agit que d'attirance et l'instant suivant j'envisage sérieusement d'appeler « sentiments » ce que j'éprouve pour ce garçon.

Je crois que je me serais vraiment fait très mal en heurtant le mur en face de moi si la Grosse Dame ne m'avait pas interpellé pour me demander ce que je faisais dans les couloirs à une heure tardive, une fois de plus.

-Et ne me dites pas que vous avez encore eu une retenue jeune homme ! Décidément vous ne faites pas honneur à votre maison, si je n'étais pas tenue au secret en ce qui concerne les allées et venues habituelles de mes élèves – pas que j'ai été soumise à un enchantement, loin de là, mais je mets un point d'honneur à avoir un minimum de déontologie en ce qui concerne mon travail – je disais, donc, que s'il n'y avait pas cette ligne de conduite que je me suis moi-même fixée, cela fait longtemps que j'en aurais touché deux mots à votre directrice de maison, et quand je dis deux mots croyez-moi bien il ne s'agit que d'une expression ! D'ailleurs…

-Oui je veux bien vous croire en ce qui concerne les deux mots ! Je l'avais interrompu en mettant tout le sarcasme possible dans ma voix, n'apprendrait-elle jamais à se taire ? Dommage que le mot de passe ne soit plus _groin de porc_ ça la vexait quand on l'utilisait, au moins ça avait le mérite de la faire taire. Vite vite, enchaîne Harry, elle te regarde déjà avec l'air de vouloir se relancer dans son interminable laïus !

-Bravoure.

Depuis que je sais que les mots de passe sont choisis alternativement par les directeurs des maisons et les préfets je comprends pourquoi ils ne sont pas tous formidables. _Bravoure_, sérieusement ?

Le portrait pivota contre le gré de son occupante et j'entrais enfin dans ma salle commune.

-Ça va Harry ? Ron fronça les sourcils. Tu as l'air énervé, Rogue a réussi à être pire que d'habitude ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron, Rogue est toujours à son maximum, l'interrompit Fred avec un sourire railleur dans notre direction.

-Ce n'est rien, la Grosse Dame…

Je n'avais même pas terminé ma phrase que déjà tout le monde autour de moi hochait la tête d'un air entendu, la Grosse Dame était connue pour sa loquacité.

-Cette retenue m'a épuisée, je vais me coucher.

-Oh tu es sûr ? Reste un peu ! Hermione ne veut pas m'aider pour le devoir d'Histoire de la magie je galère.

-Voyons Ron comment apprendrais-tu quoi que ce soit si je te donnais toutes les réponses ?

Je profite de ce bref instant où l'attention des deux tourtereaux n'est pas fixée sur moi pour m'éclipser et monte rapidement l'escalier qui mène à mon dortoir. Je soupire d'aise en sentant la fraîcheur bienfaisante de cette pièce m'envahir, elle est si paisible. Je me mets rapidement au lit et tire les rideaux, je leur parlerai demain. Je laisse les rideaux entr'ouverts de façon à voir la fenêtre puis je m'endors en contemplant les étoiles, comme j'aime le faire lorsque je suis à Poudlard.

* * *

*Je voulais qu'Harry et Rogue ne soit vraiment pas proches dans ma fic (en tout cas… Au début !) Donc pas de cours d'Occlumancie en cinquième année, désolée pour l'intrigue générale des romans si ça en gêne certains. C'est pour ça qu'Harry ne sait pas que Rogue est effectivement capable de lire dans les pensées.

En fait même si je parle de cette année comme étant la sixième d'Harry ce n'est pas à prendre au sens stricte du terme, je ne suivrai pas l'intrigue du tome 6, je voulais seulement un Harry pas trop jeune et déjà bien installé à Poudlard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je me suis dépêchée de le terminer pour vous le poster avant que je ne parte en vacances, j'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas bâclé pour autant !

À bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

***Arrive comme une fleur et poste son modeste chapitre en s'enfuyant très vite, soyez indulgents silvouplé… C'était les vacances, pas facile d'écrire dans ces conditions !***

* * *

_-Franchement Potter ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que ce caleçon dégueulasse ? Je t'invite chez moi pour les vacances et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à te mettre ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que l'état de mes sous-vêtements peut bien te faire ? T'étais pas censé les admirer espèce de voyeur !_

_-Pfff ouais mais quand même, t'aurais pu faire un effort._

_-De toute façon quoi que je mette je suis sûr que tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à redire._

_-Oh vraiment ?_

_-Oui, j'en suis certain._

_Harry marque une pause pour s'amuser de l'air faussement offusqué de son ami._

_-Tu aurais qualifié un vieux sous-vêtement de défraichi, si j'en avais mis un neuf tu te serais moqué en disant que je me le suis acheté pour l'occasion et que de toute façon c'est sans doute le seul présentable dont je dispose, un trop large serait aussitôt considéré comme une preuve de mon « relâchement », sa Majesté aurait voulu plus d'efforts! Et un moulant… n'en parlons pas, tu m'aurais accusé d'avoir tes vues sur tes jolies petites fesses._

_-Hé on se calme Potter ! Le ton autoritaire du jeune homme était faussé par son sourire joueur et l'air rieur qu'il arborait alors. On dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchit l'air de rien._

_-Bien sûr Peter, parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, sérieusement tes insinuations ne m'atteignent pas._

_-On ne me la fait pas Harry, le taquina le Serdaigle, tu voulais que je le remarque._

_-Pfff…._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire au même moment, laissant là leur joute verbale. Ils aimaient se chamailler c'était devenu une habitude entre eux. Ce petit jeu était une preuve de leur complicité toute récemment acquise. Harry s'assit sur le lit de Peter et le regarda un instant. C'est vrai que lui aussi aurait aimé voir son ami en sous-vêtement…_

_-Au lieu de te moquer, montre un peu ce que tu as._

_-Hein ?!_

_-Quelle élégance ! Ironisa Harry, je t'ai dit de me prouver que tu peux légitimement critiquer mon caleçon, montre le tient._

_-Tu ne vas pas bien non? Peter se reprit et dit, d'un air digne, de toute façon je n'ai rien à te prouver, espèce de Gryffondor trop téméraire._

_C'est à partir de cet instant que tout dérapa : Harry se jeta sur Peter en riant, il disait vouloir vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il en était. Étrangement il ne s'arrêta pas au caleçon du jeune homme et le dévêtit totalement. S'engagea alors une mêlée étonnamment sensuelle où le but n'était pas de se faire mal, c'était même plutôt l'inverse…_

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry fut dérangé par le professeur Flitwick qui donnait des instructions à la classe.

-Dommage Harry.

-Quoi ?

J'avais sursauté violemment, quelque visages se tournèrent vers moi. Je patientai un peu, le temps que chacun retourne à ses exercices, puis je me penchai vers mon amie et m'approchai d'elle de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne m'entende.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ?

La jeune fille rit sous cape (même si à ce moment elle n'en portait pas) devant la tête de son meilleur ami (moi, évidemment). Vraiment il fallait que j'apprenne à mentir je suis tellement facile à percer à jour que je ferais mieux de tout avouer tout de suite, j'aurais l'air moins ridicule ! Mon air innocent ne trompe personne, Rogue me l'a déjà assez souvent fait remarquer.

-Et bien commençons par le début.

Hermione joignit ses doigts et posa son menton dessus, prenant cet air professoral qui avait le don d'énerver toutes ses connaissances, votre serviteur le premier.

-Tu entres en cours manifestement assez fatigué, pourquoi ? Aurais-tu encore rêvé de Peter cette nuit ? Non Harry pas la peine de me contredire ! Tu parles dans ton sommeil et Ron a craché le morceau.

Hé bien ça y est, j'ai réussi ! Elle se fiche ouvertement de moi maintenant, Ron je vais te tuer…

-Donc, je disais, tu entres en classe fatigué puis Flitwick nous annonce que nous allons réviser tous les sorts que l'on a vu depuis le début de l'année et quelques-uns datant de l'année dernière, rien de plus ennuyeux je te l'accorde, conclusion logique ?

-J'ai commencé à somnoler, grommelais-je, de mauvaise grâce.

-Bien Harry ! M'encouragea Hermione comme si j'avais cinq ans. Ensuite tu t'es mis à baver et…

-Wow wow wow attends un peu ! Moi je bave ?

-Heu oui…

-Non non pas du tout arrête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi Hermione, je-ne-bave-pas!

Les yeux ronds face à cette réaction inattendue, Hermione avait cessé de respirer une seconde, celle d'après elle s'étouffait sans parvenir à s'empêcher de rire. Hermione Granger qui rit en cours, on aura tout vu, il ne manquait plus que Flitwick la remarque ! Mais j'avais eu l'air si sérieux en lui disant ces derniers mots que c'en était comique, en tout cas je crois que ça devait être ça vu la tête qu'elle vient de faire !

-Calme-toi voyons, marmonnais-je à ma voisine.

-Pardon Harry, c'est juste que…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Flitwick choisit se moment pour jeter un regard de notre côté, le brave homme avait eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un rire. La jeune sorcière étant naturellement dotée d'un radar anti-ennuis elle le détecta et réussit à reprendre son sérieux d'une façon tout à fait impressionnante. Ce fut malheureusement son petit-ami qui prit tout pour nous, il dormait sur sa table depuis le début du cours et écopa d'une retenu pour «fainéantise aggravée et vexante envers son professeur».

-Pfff l'était pas obligé de me réveiller…

Devant l'air renfrogné de notre ami nous ne pûmes que sourire, amusés par sa déconvenue tout en étant désolés pour lui. Ma discussion avec Hermione fut donc éludée pour le moment, la mésaventure de Ron l'avait chassée de notre esprit. Nous n'y pensèrent pas plus lorsque la cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et nous n'en eurent pas le loisir lors du déjeuner, le prochain match de Quidditch occupait déjà toutes les conversations. Hermione elle-même avait fini par se passionner pour ce sport - au grand dam de ses amis - car maintenant elle assommait tous ses voisins et d'une façon générale ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle dans un périmètre suffisant pour l'entendre, avec des calculs de probabilités sur les matchs de l'année, basés entre autres sur les compétences des joueurs, leur forme physique, la météo, l'identité de l'arbitre probable pour chaque match, les possibles maladies aux alentours de Noël, etc.

Lorsque je parcouru le chemin qui allait du château à la cabane d'Hagrid, je me souvins soudainement de sa discussion du matin. Horrifié, je me retournais vers Hermione, qui me lançait déjà un sourire victorieux. Forcément. Nous avions cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques en commun avec les Serdaigles, Hermione devait même s'en être souvenue avant moi ça serait loin de m'étonner.

-Oh allez Harry ce n'est pas si terrible, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

-Hermione… C'est super gênant tu sais.

-Hé attendez-moi !

Hermione fusilla son petit-copain du regard, et pour la deuxième fois en une journée Ron ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent en me désignant d'un coup de tête rapide, le plus discret possible mais comme Ron est long à la détente elle devait bien insister un peu et le côté « discret » s'envola rapidement.

Grillés les gars…

Un « Oh ! » silencieux prit forme sur les lèvres de Ron puis il se tut. Il comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de me tirer les vers du nez. Je grimaçais à cette image, elle est vraiment dégoutante.

J'hésitais. C'était difficile de parler de mes sentiments envers Peter à mes amis, Ron avait parfois du mal à tout saisir et comme Hermione l'avait déjà si sagement fait remarquer : il n'avait que la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.

Pourtant je soupirai et me tournai doucement vers eux, résigné.

-OK je veux bien en parler… Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, vous avez déjà tout deviné.

* * *

Si j'avais pensé être discret concernant mon attirance pour le charmant châtain aux yeux bleus, je m'étais trompé. Et pas qu'un peu. Cramé de chez cramé de chez cramé. Et encore, j'exagère à peine.

-C'est vraiment si facile que ça de me démasquer ?...

-Oh non pas tellement ! M'assura Ron, tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper les choses. Qui l'a remarqué à part nous Hermione ?

-Heuu…

Le rouquin commença à marmonner en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Toute la tour de Gryffondor, sans doute un prof ou deux, quelques Serdaigles…

-Ok Ron, merci ça suffira, j'ai compris l'idée !

-Je ne fais que répondre à ta question, pas la peine de t'énerver mon pote.

Hermione nous regarda un instant, vaguement amusée par notre dispute somme toute assez puérile, puis elle intervint brutalement en déclarant que ça n'était pas très sympa de parler pendant le cours d'Hagrid. Effectivement notre gentil géant nous lançait de temps à autre des regards à fendre l'âme. Nous nous sommes immédiatement composé un visage passionné, et nous sommes consacrés autant que possible à l'étude des … Heuuu…. Mince j'ai oublié ! Hermione va me tuer quand je vais lui demander pour mon compte-rendu… Je souffre d'avance, au secouuuurs !

_-Bienvenue en Enfer, (bien trop) jeune Potter !_

_-Quoi ? En Enfer ?! Déjà… Alors Hermione m'a vraiment tué ?_

_-Évidement ! Son coup de plume dans l'œil est devenu très efficace, maintenant elle parvient à tuer en moins d'une seconde, YA HA dans ta face !_

_-Mais calmez-vous voyons ! Vous êtes un ange après tout, ou un démon je ne sais pas trop, il faut dire que physiquement vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte…_

_-Ah… C'est vrai mais que veux-tu, réductions budgétaires, on n'a plus le droit à rien ! Le secrétariat ne nous permet plus aucun extra, ni fourches ni ailes dorées…_

Cinq minutes plus tard je me réveillais en sursaut, ce rêve devenait bien trop étrange pour moi, surtout lorsqu'il a été question de mouflons… Mouflons? Serais-ce un indice que mon cerveau m'envoie concernant le cours d'Hagrid? Mystère.

Maintenant que j'y pense je me rends compte je me suis endormis sur un parchemin vierge - hé oui toujours ce _super _ devoir pour Hagrid, moi qui croyais que nous étions amis ! - et que ça aurait été vraiment super qu'il soit rempli maintenant ! Ma vie est nulle, à quoi sert la magie si les devoirs ne se font pas tous seuls ? Pfff… Il faudra quand même que je creuse l'idée avec Ron, peut-être qu'en faisant des recherches on pourrait trouver un sortilège qui nous faciliterait la vie. Mmmh impossible d'en parler à Hermione par contre, dommage !

-Tu sais Harry, fixer ton parchemin bêtement est sans doute une technique de travail que tu apprécies, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle est plutôt inefficace.

-Ah, ah, dis-je avec lenteur. Merci Hermione, tes conseils me sauvent la vie !

-Allez je vais t'aider.

Un élan d'affection s'empara de moi et balaya d'un revers de main tout ce que j'avais pu dire sur mon amie dernièrement. (Bon d'accord, il a fallu deux revers de main).

-Hermione merci tu es la meilleure, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que ?...

-Pas la peine de me remercier Harry, écris plutôt le titre du devoir, on pensera à l'intro juste après.

-Ah. Oui. Bien sûr.

-Attends Harry… Tu ne sais pas quoi écrire comme titre ? Ce qui veut dire que tu ne sais même pas sur quel sujet tu dois écrire ?!

_Le niveau de décibel atteint par la suite étant difficilement supportable pour l'oreille humaine, il a été jugé plus sage de censurer ce passage afin de conserver intacte la santé mentale du lecteur. A la place, une page de publicité :_

_« Tu veux faire craquer ta copine ? Essaie plutôt de la faire fondre ! Avec les fondants du chaudron, effet garantie ! Fondants du chaudron, la solution pour les dragueurs en mal d'imagination ! »*_

Après cette sympathique engueulade et plusieurs heures passées sur mon devoir, je suis allé me coucher, il fallait bien ! Sauf qu'en me levant le matin j'ai pu constater que ma nuit n'avait pas été qu'un moment de repos, j'avais également fais plein de beaux rêves bleus… Et je crois que Ron se doute de quelque chose, il me regarde bizarrement. Alors c'est décidé, je vais agir, et vite ! Enfin, encore faut-il que j'en trouve le courage.

…

….

…

AAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAHAAAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS COMPLÈTEMENT TERRORISÉ, COMMENT FAIRE POUR LUI PARLER ?

* * *

***Je tiens à préciser que cette page de publicité m'a été imposée, je n'ai pas d'actions de la société Fondants du Chaudron et ne touche donc pas d'argent. Plus sérieusement, je voyais bien cette pub grossièrement nulle (oui oui c'était le but, je vous jure !) déclamée un peu comme une offre de forfait pas cher vous voyez ? Non ?... Ah. Hé bien, c'est dommage…**

**Vos impressions ? :)  
**


End file.
